1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup system for incorporation into a CD player or the like, and, in particular, to an objective lens driving unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an example objective lens driving unit according to a related art. Referring to FIG. 1, a lens holder 1 holds an objective lens 2 thereon. The lens holder 1 is molded integrally with support members 4 on opposite (left and right) surfaces thereof. Suspension wires 3a and 3b are secured to each of the support members 4. The support member 4 on each surface is provided with vertically arranged insertion holes 4a and 4b, into which the suspension wires 3a and 3b are inserted. The suspension wires 3a and 3b as inserted into the insertion holes 4a and 4b are adhered thereto.
Connecting members 5a and 5b are molded integrally with the lens holder 1 so as to be positioned adjacent to the suspension wires 3a and 3b which are inserted into the insertion holes 4a and 4b and extend therefrom. The connecting members 5a and 5b are also installed aligned along a direction orthogonal to the extending direction of the suspension wires. One end of each of the conductors for driving coils for moving the lens holder is wound around connecting members 5a and 5b. A focusing coil 6 and tracking coils 7a and 7b orthogonal to the focusing coil 6 are provided on the lens holder 1 as driving coils.
The suspension wires 3a and 3b are soldered to the connecting members 5a and 5b around which an end of the winding for each driving coil is wound so as to allow electric power to be supplied to the driving coils.
Various components are mounted on a base 8 formed from steel plate. On the base 8 is provided an integrally-molded mounting part 8a. A securing member 9 for securing the second end of each of the suspension wires 3a and 3b is secured to the mounting part 8a using a screw 11. The lens holder 1 is thus supported relative to the base 8 with the suspension wires. The suspension wires 3a and 3b are soldered on a printed circuit board 10 which is adhered to the securing member 9. A damping material is used to fill the inside of each cavity 9a formed within the securing member 9, thereby partially damping the vibration of the suspension wires 3a and 3b. 
Magnets 11a and 11b are placed so as to sandwich the tracking coils 7a and 7b which are provided on the lens holder 1, and such that opposite poles face each other. The magnets 11a and 11b are attached to mounting parts 8b and 8c, respectively, using an adhesive. The mounting parts 8b and 8c are molded integrally with the base 8.
An assembly process for assembling the optical pickup system shown in FIG. 1 will be described. The objective lens 2, the focusing coil 6, and the tracking coils 7a and 7b are pre-mounted on the lens holder 1. Ends of the winding for the focusing coil 6 and of the winding for the tracking coils 7a and 7b are wound around the connecting members 5a and 5b, respectively. Using a jig, the suspension wires 3a and 3b are inserted into and through respective holes 10a and 10b which are provided on the printed circuit board 10, passed through respective cavities 9a, and then inserted into the insertion holes 4a and 4b, respectively. After passing through the insertion holes 4a and 4b, the suspension wires 3a and 3b come into contact with the connecting members 5a and 5b. The suspension wires 3a and 3b are finally soldered to contact parts 12a and 12b of the wire-wound connecting members.